


Fallen Star

by Supermoi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Angst, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermoi/pseuds/Supermoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The episode Code of Hero from Dinobot's point of view. In honort of the 20th anniversary of Beast Wars, my favorite Transformers show ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Star

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of the bots! I'm just playing with them!

Author's Notes: I just had to write something for the 20th anniversary of Beast Wars and it just had to be about Dinobot so... Here it is! I hope you guys enjoy it!

FALLEN STAR

The brightest stars in the night  
Have the most dramatic end.  
Brave Warrior Burning Bright  
May your light never goes out  
Til the day that all ends

*  
* *

I always knew that day would come.

From the moment we crashed on this Primus forsaken world I knew that, here, on this little blue planet, I will meet my end. That my spark, in a fiery inferno or in the coldness of night, would go out and return to the Matrix.

For now, standing here at the edge or eternity, fate beckon.

I look up and see the sky. It speaks to me in a way that have never realized, never had to patience to listen to, before. Billions of stars blinks, like so much flickering, dying sparks calling to me, beseeching me like a siren's call. Time seems to freeze and a mere moment stretch into eternity. I can see it clearly now. The time to stand has come. The time of death and destruction is upon me, and I... am not ready. Why does it have to end this way? Was a Warrior's Death to be so cruel? Was I the Hero that was needed to end it all?

Was I worthy?

I am taken back through time. Only a few hours. This very morning, have I not tried to end my own life? My honor is tainted. A true Warrior I am no more. I torn appart my own Honor for the briefest hope of glory. The scene is clear as day in my mind. The sharpness of the sword, how the sun glinted over the edges, so enthralling, hypnotizing. A crowing sound. Through the hole in my room's roof, ravens pass by. Messengers of Death, the humans called them. Is this an Omen? Am I doing the right thing? I hesitate. My hands shook, and I fail to go through. I fail to regain my honor! I find myself bringing my hands to my face, covering my faceplates, covering my shame. 

I was weak.

Tonight though... I am again given an opportunity to restore my lost Honor, to be the Warrior I know I am, that I was born to be. Forged through spilled energon and fire, I rose over the crowd to become one of the most feared and looked up to of the Warrior Caste. Eons ago, in the fiery Pits at the very core of Cybertron, I was born in blood and agony. Forged through battle, shaped through trials, here I stand tonight. Still a Warrior, my spark demands that I rise up to the challenge. 

I hear a sound and time seem to regain its normal course. Megatron has arrived with his Predacons, and I can see that they are all here. And I am alone. According to my calculations, no reinforcement will arrive in time to prevent the massacre that is about to happen. So in fact, it is up to me, and me alone, to stop Megatron... at all costs. Looking at the stars once more I speak up. My communicator, as I know it, is still online but I do not care. They can hear what I have to say. Those may well be my last words. If things goes as I already know they will, I will tonight make my very last stands. 

And I will not fail.

"This is a Code red. The situation is Extreme, I repeat, Extreme!"

Megatron and the Predacons are already raining destruction on the valley below. The human race will not emerge if they aren't stopped and the future will be in great danger. I cannot let that happen. For a brief moment I still ponder. Do I care for the humans? Not in the slightest. However, I care for the future and what is to be in millions of years. This act will destroy the very fabric of time but Megatron had not thought about all the ramifications. He never does... 

Optimus Primal finally answer me with a negative, tells me to wait for reinforcements that I know will come far too late, to not engage alone. But the decision has already been made. In all conscience, I can't refuse Fate. Fate beckons and I answer its call. 

"Negative." 

I pause for a moment, but the words come fluidly. I am ready. 

"The question that once filled my being is now answered. The future is not fixed, and my choices... are my own. But now, how Ironic, I now find that... I have no choice at all!" 

My resolve strengthens. It is time. 

"I am a warrior. Let the battle be joined!"

The next half hour goes by in a blurr. One by one I down my former comrades using their own weaknesses against them, but I steadily weakens. Quickstrike, of all mech, almost have the drop on me and while I am down, he cackles and says, ready for the killing blow after having disarming me. I shake with the pain and exertion. My eye beams fail me once, system failure wranings blare at me. I ignore them.

"What's a warrior without weapons?" He goads and taunt aiming for my spark.

"A Warrior still!" And with that I knock him down using my strenght alone, despite the pain and almost depleted energy reserves.

I waver. My energy is almost completely depleted by now. Still, the battle is not over. Megatron still stands and as long as he has the golden disk, the future will be at risk. I shut down my stasis lock warning and override the automatic response to shut down. I have no time for Stasis Lock! The job still is not done! And here he is... gloating as usual. 

"Defeated." He finally say, after a few sentences that I barely register.

"Not... defeated... yet!" I am about to blast him but then...

Humans. Proto-humans to be exact. Helpless and bound and scared to death. Megatron has hostages and he points his weapon at them. 

Megayron goats some more. I gain some minutes by hitting him with a stick, barely able to even hold the thing at this point. All my limbs feel like they are on fire, my spark beats erratically, my vision blurrs. However, I am still not completely defeated. And I will use the last of my strenght to defeat him... prove myself the better Warrior... and regain my honor in death.

"Face it Dinobot! You're old technology, obsolete! What can you possibly do?"

"Improvise!"

And that is what I do. With one powerful blow from the makeshift mace I created I disarm Megatron and make him lose the golden disk. I catch it and with the very last ounce of my energy, focus one last powerful eye beam to shatter it into a million pieces that scatter all around me as I fall to the ground.

I don't see Megatron leaving or hear the Maximals arrives. Soon they are all gathered around me. Even the rat looks upset... I wonder why. We have never been in good terms... Soon someone holds my hand. My optics are completely out of focus. I'm nearly blind and I can't move. However, I am surrounded by people who, despite them never really being close to me in any way, care enough to be quite shaken by my actions. 

"There must be something we can do..." 

Cheetor's voice, so young and innocent still. I almost feel like smiling or saying some bland reassuring thing to the youngling. 

"He's too far gone... Even for Stasis Lock."

Rhinox, always practical. Always the down to Earth bot. Stating a fact, cold and clinical. I am thankful. I am dying and I do not need anyone crying over me. Primal speaks next, always the Leader, trying to sound strong for the youngest of the group. My optics met rattap and I see something odd. Concern. For me. Concern and sadness. Its... nice, to realise I had friend when I never thought it possible.

"Well done my friend. You saved the valley. You saved the lives of those who lives here, and of those that are still to come." 

"Then... There is nothing... to regret..." I say, my voice breaking, weak and thin. My time is almost up. 

The rat speaks next and his words are very unexpected. I smile a bit. He is such a rodent but he has always been a trustful comrade in battle. 

"As I said... you're just a blasted slag-spouting saurian but... it's nice to know where you stand."

"Upwind of you for preference, vermin..." I can't help but come out with one last witty comeback. As it should be.

I can fele it now, my time is up. I tighten my grip on the rodent's hand, my energy is fast leaving me, my spark more and more erratic. Weaker by the second. I have always read a lot of human literature and one of my favorite author had always been Shakespeare. I utter my last words using something that would make the long dead human poet proud.

"Tell my tale to those who ask. Tell it truly, the ill deeds along with the good and let me be judged accordingly. The rest... is silence."

As soon as the last word leave my lips, my systems start to power down for the very last time, and I know no more. My spark then rise out of my body and I have a brand new perspective of... everything. There is no pain and I am not immediately thrown in the Pit, as I always believed I would be upon my deactivation. 

No, instead I rise up, up, always higher towards the stars, barely hearing Optimus's last words to salute my passing into the afterlife. 

He lived a Warrior, and Diead a Hero.  
May his spark join the Matrix, the Greatest of Cybertron.

A new star flickers now in heaven. 

[b][center]END[/center][/b]


End file.
